


【TSV】小奶牛和挤奶工

by howaboutlove



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howaboutlove/pseuds/howaboutlove
Summary: 陶老师的小奶牛E设定双性E，女性化描写怀孕哺乳操子宫，泥泥泥泥泥雷雷雷雷雷OOOOOOOOC、逻辑崩坏三观不正恰脑子、第三人在场露出（写岔批了干、产乳、我流鬼畜B，这次好像特别鬼畜（...
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	【TSV】小奶牛和挤奶工

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Absurdtod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Absurdtod/gifts).



> 悲伤的一天就继续努力吧，没啥办法（…虽然一般这个时候可能休息一下会比较好…？昨天上课也是说要好好休息，但完全没办法休息，继续好了（…

人形奶牛场是近十年来在人形上大获成功的一项前沿科技，虽然这些年人类们玩腻了各式各样动物加人技术，但是因为纯种奶牛早在五十年前就已经彻底灭绝，人形奶牛技术一经推出就大受好评。再加上国内的牛年来临，打着“让您可以随时随地喝到曾经的纯牛奶”的广告在老板的指挥下贴满了半个城市，于是老板耗费重资打造的奶牛场终于紧跟这一波时尚潮流，打响了名头。  
当然老板忙着赚钱可压根不管手底下的挤奶人和人形奶牛们是怎么想的，至少Eddy看到这半年的指标的时候真的是头皮发麻，恨不得现在就能冲上老板的三百楼大house把他头顶上那最后的几根毛拔下来，他无奈地捧着自己胸前两坨肉，重重地叹了口气。

Eddy是老板的奶牛场里最赚钱的小奶牛之一，如果不是他脾气够差老板大概能让他一年三百六十五天天天不间断怀孕然后产奶。当然那是现在，要知道在三年前Eddy刚来到奶牛场的时候一度是奶牛场里的垫底小奶牛，这也是为什么老板不得不容忍他只和一个挤奶工合作，毕竟这只高产小奶牛最开始就是被Brett一手调教出来的，而在之后也一直仅能接受这一个挤奶工的受精。  
Eddy还在为了最近的业绩长吁短叹，他身后小门露出一条缝，很快钻进一个人影，下一秒小奶牛就感觉到腿间熟悉的手指一下捅进了前面的阴穴，熟练地按压扩张起来。  
“Brett——”熟悉的电流般的快感从小腹往上涌，Eddy喊了一句人就胳膊颤抖着压在桌上，虽然膝盖下意识想合上，但还是颤巍巍地努力压抑着本能把双腿分得更开，任由Brett在身后送进五根手指，很快就能听到噗嗤噗嗤的水声随着手指的插入响起，Eddy咬着嘴里的声音努力挺起腰臀送到对方手上，上身却已经控制不住地压在桌上，拉长露出修长的腰线。有水流不断地从双腿间那个水红色的逼口流出来，顺着挤奶工的手指呼啦啦地溅在大腿根上，更多的则是顺着手指掉在地上，一滩滩显得格外淫靡，身后的Brett像是觉得扩张够了，手指抽出发出崩的一声，Eddy恍惚着听到皮带被抽出来的声音，女穴因为手指的突然抽出感受到了一丝空虚，接着下一秒就被猛地填满，整个人都被顶起来，手指不由自主抓紧桌子的两边，胸乳在木质桌椅上来回摩擦，开始发红。

“...早上你最容易受孕，为什么不来找我？”Brett冷淡的声音在小奶牛的耳边炸响，让他头发间的耳朵不由得敏感地动了动，明明奶牛的耳朵比起其他像是人形猫咪来说完全算不上是敏感点，但这个时候被一口咬住的时候还是让他裹着Brett粗长阴茎的女穴绞紧了穴道里的东西。Brett动得又快又重，毫不留情地顶开软烂的穴口，啪啪打在阴穴上，Eddy被顶得浑身抖，口水都不禁流了出来，掉在木桌上又是一滩，他感觉到Brett终于松了口放过了他可怜的耳朵，然而他还来不及为这点叹息对方就已经又是几下深顶顶到了子宫附近。Brett说得没错，Eddy的确是早上最容易受孕，人形奶牛在生理上遵循古早奶牛的生理特点，母牛受孕后才能产奶，而每只人形奶牛都有自己的最佳受孕时间，按照奶牛场的规定，他们要在这段时间找到自己的“公牛”也就是挤奶工们，只是Eddy向来贪睡起得晚，又恰好收到了这个月的指标，这才给他的挤奶工找上了门来。  
“操——”Eddy终于忍不住骂道，下一秒就被Brett顶到了宫颈，对方凑到他脖颈边留下一个重重的牙印，似乎在惩罚他，于是Eddy还来不及破口大骂就已经因为顶进宫腔的鸡巴而浑身颤抖，只能勉力用自己的胳膊支撑在桌上，头顶在木桌上在心里已经骂了身后人不知道多少句了。  
Brett毫无意外地顶进宫口后很快就射给了Eddy，甚至都没来得及按摩小奶牛的胸乳——其实这才是最重要的——Eddy有子宫却只是为了刺激产奶，没办法怀孕，所以操批可不是第一位的，然而挤奶工明知故犯，小奶牛明知山有虎偏向虎山行，一起做了对逃犯。  
Eddy恍惚间被Brett埋在脖子上喘息才发现今天这人堪称是粗暴，那根只是射了却依旧半勃在他穴道里的鸡巴还顶在他宫腔深处，精液却还是顺着缝隙从阴道里流出来，被Brett重重顶回去，惊出一丝拉长脖颈的呜咽。  
“你今天——唔、干嘛，手这么、重！”小奶牛稍微缓过来就瞪着眼睛看脖颈旁半眯着眼都快睡着样的人，一巴掌拍在那人撑在他身边的手臂上，气鼓鼓的样子。他身边的挤奶工只是哼了一声一副你在说啥的模样，握在奶牛腰上的手却丝毫没有放开的意思，继续埋首在小奶牛满是奶香的脖颈处，呼吸打在脖颈上带出一串鸡皮疙瘩。

两人交叠这情态任是哪个挤奶工和奶牛看了都会吃惊，受精和挤奶看上去是色情异常，外人都道这扭曲关系不就是免费操批和交公粮，但也因为这各个人形奶牛都是老板花了大价钱弄来的，那自然是能赚的越多越好，哪个挤奶工不是手下几只奶牛轮番轰炸，哪只奶牛又不是最大化利用一辈子都在受孕产奶中度过。奶牛场以前管理不规范的时候也有奶牛和挤奶工坠入爱河，挤奶工不愿意让其他奶牛受孕，奶牛也不愿意被其他挤奶工受精甚至产奶量都大不如前，老板知道后勃然大怒，差点乱棍打死了那挤奶工，直接把那可怜的奶牛丢去做了他人玩物，杀鸡给猴看以儆效尤。从那以后奶牛的受精都得定点定时，甚至还要在第三方监督下在专门的受精室里被他人看着受精，就是受精的姿势状态都有专门的规定，就是为了杜绝这样的“浪费”出现。  
“...今天要进受精室，你记得吧。”Brett抽出来的时候带出过多的精液一堆堆掉在地上，Eddy压着羞耻抬起腿任由他勾出体内多余的精液，即使知道一定会被问到这句话还是浑身一颤，从瞳孔深处露出恐惧。Brett把这些尽收眼底，一只手继续着动作，另一只手轻柔地在Eddy背上抚摸，“...所以你说我为什么来了？”  
这话倒是说得柔情万千，Eddy脸一下红了，他坐在桌上分开腿，房间里两个人一个只解开了腰带一个人浑身赤裸，明明是最色情异常的场面却又自有一股温柔在，再看挤奶工帽檐下那双向来没什么表情的眼睛里全是担忧和关心，倒是让Eddy开始发冷的身体涌进一股暖流，“...不就是受精室吗，”他眨眨眼睛拍了下Brett的肩膀，想尽办法挤眉弄眼地搞怪，试图让恋人也放松，“反正还是跟你做嘛，就是被人看着——”  
“Eddy——”他的恋人突然一把把他抱在怀里，温和的体温从另一个人的手臂上传来时几乎让Eddy窒息，对方抱得那么紧，像是想把他嵌在怀里，又像是再也不用分开。这念头一起就让Eddy感到鼻酸，他睁开眼睛看到的第一个人就是Brett，两人相遇磨合争吵做爱，在这个最肉欲也最血淋淋的奶牛厂里相恋，到底是不是一种折磨？Eddy曾亲眼见过那只被送走后来又送回来的奶牛，对方曾经晶亮的眼里没有一点光，很快就死了。那我也会这样吗？Eddy曾在夜里想过无数次，但至少他不会后悔就对了。  
于是这回他成了安抚对方的那个，小奶牛像是从未做过的妈妈一样把他的挤奶工揽在怀里，把对方的头埋在他丰盈的胸乳里。对方的头发擦过他的乳尖，带来轻微的刺痛和快感，这就是他可悲的身体，只是被触碰都会发情，他的产奶期又到了，乳尖只是刚刚在木桌上摩擦就已经带来极度的快感，乳孔开合着渴望被触摸，刚刚那场结束过快的性爱只是让他的身体更加的饥渴，现在只是触碰到恋人的皮肤他就已经——  
“待会儿都给你。”Brett在他的胸乳上舔舐，留下水淋淋的湿痕，只是轻轻含吮了一下乳尖就让小奶牛高高抬起头露出难耐又渴求的神情。Eddy在被第三者注视的时候很难集中且没办法产奶，这也是他最开始来到奶牛场时产量垫底的原因。这具身体是被Brett亲自打开、浇灌并催熟的，如果不是Eddy只能接受Brett而自从身体被彻底催熟后又成了销售冠军，他们大概也没办法一直保持这样的关系。  
Brett又一次掰开Eddy的腿时几乎被对方腿间的温度灼伤，温软湿润的穴道和第一次相比已经变得彻底熟红，水淋淋得往下渗透，在大腿根上留下湿漉漉的痕迹，阴唇里包裹住的阴蒂只是被触碰都让奶牛颤抖，从女穴里滴出更多水液，几乎像是被疏通的河道往外汪汪吐水，水声连绵不绝得让小奶牛都浑身羞红，嘴巴往外冒着热气喘息，“唔、怎么，这么多——”  
“嗯、”Brett早习惯了他产奶期敏感多汁的身体，眼看着对方已经开始不由自主摩擦大腿用阴穴磨蹭桌子，他心想差不多了于是开始给他的奶牛上最后一道工序。Eddy被握住刚才一直没有用到的阴茎时几乎流出了一丝哭音，Brett这时又变成了他最开始严厉的老师，用丝带扎紧阴茎根部的时候抬起他的下巴给了他一个亲吻，逆光下那张脸上的表情足以让Eddy目眩神迷，让他追着对方想再讨一个亲吻。  
“不能射太多。”挤奶工扶起他的时候在他耳边轻轻说，“...今天表现好，到时候给你奖励。”

这话Brett说了太多次，每次他们进受精室之前对方都会说，几乎让Eddy形成了条件反射，最近的一次奖励Brett亲口对他承认了爱意，于是听到这两个字的时候几乎立刻把Eddy送回了那个疯狂的夜晚，他甚至来不及想这人到底是不是故意的就已经迷迷糊糊地在对方脖颈间喘气，甚至对接下来的情事都产生了些许的期待。  
把Eddy弄得晕头转向正是Brett此行的目的，如今对方几乎进入了状态，今天大概也能成功完成任务。Brett拉过一边的白布把Eddy裹得严严实实才拉开了门，从前他一直把这当做工作对待，从未给Eddy任何遮掩，如今却只是走进受精室这一件事都让他从心底抵触，他对Eddy说过很多次奖励，但只有上一次是真的给了对方甜头，而这一次...  
他拉低自己的帽子，在被人看到的前一秒给了Eddy一个亲吻，如果Eddy还清醒着大概能看到他那双闪亮亮的眼睛，只可惜他现在被情欲折磨着，只能做一头奶牛。

挤奶工带着他的奶牛走到受精室门口时他的同事已经等了有一会儿了，对方眼下的乌青一看就是最近刚结束奶牛的受精期，和挤奶工打招呼的时候都有气无力，也就是随便看了眼身边低着头的奶牛，就示意让他俩进去了。最近外面有人权运动协会已经注意到了老板经营的这个人形奶牛场，猛烈抨击老板公然“制造”人形奶牛已经违反了最基本的人类公约，于是老板疲于奔命，就连往日几人甚至十几人的相互监督都少了，今天更是只有挤奶工的一个同事。  
奶牛被抱上金属制的“床”时已经基本失去意识了，皮肤接触到金属板时抖着腿根瑟缩了一下，挤奶工分心看了眼同事，对方坐在椅子上就失了声息，看上去像是睡着了，于是挤奶工大胆地温柔抚摸奶牛的双腿，温柔的手指在腿上游移，在腿弯间逗留，轻巧地触碰很容易激起一连串的颤抖，最后被分开双腿时甚至没用上一点力气。  
“唔、嗯，痒——”奶牛呜咽着，从嘴里流出更多的津液，一时模模糊糊地甚至听不清在说什么，摄像机的红光在角落默默运作着，对面指不定有几个人正在注视，甚至可能录下的影片都会被拿出来重新观看。挤奶工也不敢托大，照着指导手册探进两根手指带出一滩水来，然而两根手指哪能解得了奶牛现在的渴，结实的腰肢无意识向下摩擦，甚至用女穴开始套弄两根手指，带出亮晶晶的水光，挤奶工无奈地握住奶牛的腰，在看不见的阴影处用大拇指开始摩挲奶牛的阴蒂，只是轻微摩擦就让奶牛的腰弹起来，下一秒就夹紧了女穴潮吹了，混乱的鼻息间呜呜咽咽的声音刺激着挤奶工的神经，让他忍不住塞进更多手指，大拇指更快地摩擦起奶牛勃起发红的阴蒂，根本不顾可怜的奶牛刚刚吹过，身体敏感得哪能受得了这种刺激，挺着腰哀嚎着甚至要弹起来了，“唔、啊，太、不行，唔啊嗯、杨——”奶牛最后的声音被挤奶工咬在嘴里，舌头在空气中打架交缠在一起，挤奶工扯开皮带扣着奶牛的下巴挺腰又一次操了进去，只是停顿了一下就立刻活动起来，次次都往最深处顶。  
奶牛的呜咽全都被夹在嘴里，混乱不堪的脑子只觉得今天挤奶工的动作格外大胆，那些亲密的肢体接触、柔软的吐息、甚至是亲吻都让奶牛更加情动，然而他还是在最深处记得身边有人，他被吓怕了，这个时候只能用微弱的反抗提醒挤奶工放开他，努力压抑自己的声音，“呼、哈，人——”——有人在看。  
“别、想，”挤奶工抓着他的下巴直视他水气朦胧的眼睛，在他的下巴上留下一个咬痕直接逼出一声惊喘，下一秒就像是要夺走他所有思绪一样直冲冲撞进宫颈，把那个本来就被刚操得无力开合的颈口又一次狠狠操开，奶牛只感觉到那根鸡巴头顶在宫口上酸软无力得让人窒息，下一秒胸前就是一片濡湿，腿甚至都夹不紧对方的腰了，他开始产奶了。

产奶可以说是奶牛唯一的使命，也是挤奶工的工作，一般奶牛只要产奶了挤奶工就会被立刻停止性交——毕竟性交只是一种方法，只要目的达到了性交就是多余的，而这个时候奶牛就会被放在工作台上用挤奶器吸奶，只有当奶牛没办法再自动产奶时性交才会继续，刺激奶牛产更多的奶。  
这种工作方式简直就是酷刑，很多时候奶牛和挤奶工甚至都没办法得到任何的高潮，只能在冰冷的机器和人的目光中进行着禽兽一样的交合，奶牛自认为永远都没办法习惯这种方式，所以才在最开始来到奶牛厂的时候每每垫底。而被操开了之后虽然每次产奶依旧是酷刑，但好在还有一双温情的眼睛看向他，倒也可以忍受。他已经无可奈何地习惯了这个时候身旁人温度的离开，这一次也只能咬牙忍耐，然而谁成想这次挤奶工居然没有放开他，他终于忍不住抖着嗓子喊了一声Brett，对方直接应了，却还是没放开他，但也给了他说话的机会，没再动作。  
“你疯了——”Eddy被拉起来坐在Brett的阴茎上，对方的阴茎居然还能进得更深，他嗯了一声无力地吞吐着对方的鸡巴，终于来得及看到椅子上已经呼呼大睡的同事，松了口气的同时抓紧了对方的衣领，眼神瞥了一眼还亮着红光的监视器，几乎是在瞪对方了。  
“都说了别想了，”Brett伸手把他汗湿的额发拨开，留下一个轻柔的亲吻，这绝对是违反规定的行为了！Eddy的理智想拒绝，但感情上却动不了一根手指，对方的亲吻一连串地从额头落下，落在脸颊边、耳垂上、下巴、脖颈最后是胸乳，亲密得让Eddy无法呼吸。他早红了眼眶，这个时候泪光抖动着没有一点反抗的力气，Brett慢慢地开始摇动腰肢，只是一点动作就让穴道里的软肉粘连上来几乎是蠕动着收缩，咬紧了阴道里的鸡巴，他还怎么拒绝对方呢？他的身体都已经替他回答了，手臂颤巍巍地在对方身后的空气里晃动，对方的唇舌流连在胸前正不断渗出液体的乳头，舌头舔舐上挑下移撕扯，乳晕里灌满了奶液，此时正汪汪往外流。Brett低声说了句好浪费，却根本没想要让那些价值千金的乳汁流进应该送进的地方，只是不断像婴儿一样含吮着Eddy的乳头，甚至用牙齿去咬，把那粒乳头扯得高高的骚疼。  
Eddy被吸得头脑发晕，他从来没想过流奶居然是这么羞耻的事情，恋人像最无辜的孩童一样吸吮乳汁，却又在每一次他恍惚的时候用疼痛唤醒他的想象，从下往上看他的眼神似乎要让他认识到这个时候在操他和吸他奶的是同一个人。奶牛本不应该有羞耻心，然而是Brett教会了他一切，在最后告诉他什么是爱。同事在一边呼呼大睡、监视器的红光一闪一闪、冰凉的铁床和无情的机器，一切都在告诉Eddy他是一只人造的、没有感情的、没有心的奶牛，然而他的挤奶工、他的老师、他的爱人，他的Brett偏偏要告诉他——  
“...Eddy，我爱你。”Brett带着喘息在他耳边耳语。  
于是奶牛也爱上了挤奶工。

那天结束他们避开所有人跑回了Eddy的房间厮混，晚饭期间Brett离开，Eddy像是最后一次能见到他一样看他，第一次亲吻Brett。他已经做好了准备，他不知道曾经那只奶牛在最后一次见到他的恋人时是不是也是这样的感情。他们明明是人造的虚假产物，却对造物主产生了爱情，这到底是幸运还是不幸？Eddy浅薄的大脑没办法思考这样的问题——他毕竟只是一只三岁的小奶牛。所有人都让他做一只奶牛，Brett却教他做一个人，他坐在窗边，觉得自己的确也没什么遗憾了。  
只是他从未想到他居然还拥有选择的权利。  
奶牛厂的夜晚总是很安静，Eddy曾经很厌恶这种死寂，后来又开始期待Brett的到来，但从未有一天他居然被从未听过的声音惊醒。一个会飞的灰色巨物突兀地出现像是一枚核弹炸醒了奶牛厂的所有人，Eddy每每见到都是趾高气昂不可一世的老板一脸灰白地走出来时Eddy甚至没有认出对方来。  
在周围一片嘈杂的声音和数不尽的人群中，一个穿着衣服的女性——Eddy甚至不能肯定那是不是衣服——经过老板的身边，走向他们这群赤裸瑟缩的奶牛。Eddy看着周围迷茫的同伴，他知道自己大概是唯一一个感到羞耻的奶牛，他尽力让自己表现得不那么与众不同，但还是忍不住想在所有“人类”的目光中挡住自己的胸乳和下体，尤其是在这位...他甚至不知道该怎么形容的女性面前，他感到前所未有的自惭形秽。与此同时，他也在不断寻找着Brett，然而他却始终没在挤奶工的那一群同样迷茫的人群中看到Brett那个熟悉的圆圆的脑袋。  
“你好——？”那位女性最后还是走到他面前来了，Eddy不敢看她，只能低头看自己蜷缩的脚趾，她想说什么呢？他又能回答什么呢？他甚至不是人类！  
“嘿Brett！Hilary已经去了——你小心点！”  
Eddy被拥进了一个温暖的怀抱，他闻到了血的味道，然而更多的是Brett的的味道，面前的女性有些惊讶地望着他，他们，Brett Yang在他的上司面前把颤抖着的Eddy揽在怀里，像是怀里抱着的是他的全世界。身后的Ray无奈地跟了过来，Eddy后来才知道对方的名字叫Ray Chen，而在他面前的则是Hilary Hahn，也是亲手把老板送进监狱，彻底解放这个奶牛场的人，当然现在他还不知道，他只知道他的Brett还在，这个事实甚至让他下一秒都要哭出来了。  
“嘿Eddy，”他的恋人笑着擦掉他的眼泪，“我们回家。”

小奶牛和他的挤奶工最后达成了Happy Ending。  
可喜可贺，可喜可贺。虽然这仅仅只是人生的开始，但相信他们总能找到自己的路，在弥漫的爱意中握紧对方的手。

【END】

**Author's Note:**

> ...写岔批了干  
> 很想改一下最后的地方拉长一点，然而真的是不知道咋改可能我得稍微冷静一下过段时间再来看，讲真想把剧情和肉融合一下结果好像两头都没顾好我立刻跳楼（草  
> 再次感谢陶老师的小奶牛，太涩了我框框撞墙，我写得还挺开心的虽然真的是要把陈一个high IQ写得完全啥都不知道我真的是压力很大，有些地方真的是有点推不下去了都我立刻反复跳楼（...
> 
> 讲真三十岁挤奶工x三岁小奶牛，我也是真的很敢想，然后剧情应该写得也挺清楚的了，吧！反正大概也是没办法咋用逻辑推敲，稍微提一嘴Hilary是将军Ray是人权协会会长，Ray和Hilary想把老板和奶牛厂端掉，然后B搭上了这条线。  
> 阿B是真普通打工人，三年前刚来奶牛厂还是新人的时候就遇到了刚出生的倒数第一小奶牛E，因为E是B刚来第一天看着“出生”的所以B有点好感，然后挤奶工和奶牛的业绩是挂钩的，所以E倒数的时候没人愿意带老人们就想把E推给新人B，结果B半年就一手调教出销量冠军E。  
> 最开始两个人顶多算是身体合得来，而且那个时候奶牛厂也没有很赚钱老板压根不太管这边，B也没觉得怎么样，打工人还能觉得咋的，E就老缠着B，B也觉得无所谓，他喜欢拉琴也喜欢看书，对世界也有一套自己的认识，两个人也算是好好处了一年半。  
> 然后大概在第二年中间的时候人加动物的技术突然受到很多人关注老板突然就把重心放到这边来了，也开始宣传奶牛厂之类的，也就在那个时候抓到了很多挤奶工和奶牛谈恋爱的，老板就打杀了其中最明显的那对，给E带来了极大的震撼，他一直懵懵懂懂的终于有一天知道了自己居然是有感情的，B之前一滴滴的灌输终于汇聚成了溪流撞开了大门，当然那件事对B的影响也很大，也是他最开始思考他对E感情的开始。  
> 大概就是这样）
> 
> 写的时候想了挺多，其实奶牛厂把性交当方法分离感情的是突然想到了《使女的故事》；故事的背景设定大爆炸之后动物灭绝是各种赛博朋克的设定；然后加上最近有看一点Breddy的机器人的故事，最后杂糅成了这个不太好看的故事（...啊咋说呢，不知道咋说，就祝您身体健康生活愉快吧）））））  
> 然后就是希望不要突然放饭（12:14），啊然后就是明天应该不更，虽然我应该会写吧，这个时候已经在路上了


End file.
